Days In Their Lifes
by DrankBleachAsChild
Summary: Ulquiorra and Orihime. The arrancar and the human. The nihilist and the optimist. This is the stories of their life together, as they move through time. A series of unrelated short stories. Ulquihime.
1. Beautifully Dancing

It happened one day, when Ulquiorra had been out to buy milk at the convenience store. Earlier, the woman had discovered that they didn´t have any for the breakfast next morning, and, wanting to prove himself useful, Ulquiorra had offered to go. Never mind that the shopkeeper had given him the milk for free, in exchange for Ulquiorra promising never to come back to the store again. But, seriously, how was he supposed to know that you had to pay?

Whatever. He got the milk, didn´t he?

Trumping up the stairs to the apartment he and the woman shared, Ulquiorra opened up the door with his key. Stepping inside, he went straight to the kitchen, knowing the woman would be there cooking dinner. He could smell the oven-roasted chicken all the way out in the hall. Turning around a corner, he called out to her. When he got no answer, he quickly walked to the kitchen, and, slightly worried, opened the door forcefully.

"Didn´t you hear me woman, I said-;

But he never got any further than that. He stopped in the doorway, hand still holding the doorknob, completely paralyzed by the sight that met him.

The woman was in the kitchen, but it didn´t seem like she heard him. She was standing in front of the stove, her eyes closed. A small smile was playing on her mouth, her body slowly moving back and forth in gentle, rocking motions. Sometimes, she would shuffle the thing on the frying pan around to make sure it didn´t burn, constantly keeping her eyes closed. From time to time, she would include her arms in the motion, raising them high above her head, and slowly spinning around herself. The motions seemed oddly familiar to Ulquiorra, and with a shock he realized what was going on.

The woman was dancing.

And no matter how hard he tried, Ulquiorra couldn´t stop staring.

He watched her move, still rooted to the spot by some unknown force. Her movements had become more complex; involving her feet's and legs. She had turned off the fire under the frying pan, and had moved from the stove, now occupying the small empty spot next to the kitchen table. She was moving more freely now that she didn´t need to be aware of hitting the things standing on the stove. She continued rocking her hips back forth to the beat of music only she seemed to hear, and even with the slightly more wild movements, she still somehow managed to look elegant and relaxed, as if the movements were natural to her. Fully using the space around, she quietly and deliberately travelled around, her feet tracing intricate patterns on the floor. As Ulquiorra watched her delicate, controlled movements, her whole body working in perfect harmony, a stray ray of sunlight from the window above the sink caught her, illuminating her like a spotlight on a scene. She smiled a little wider, almost as if she could feel the sunlight on her skin. Moving a little, the sunlight enveloped her completely, and her hair seemed to sparkle, her skin shining with a vibrant luster.

The woman was beautiful, Ulquiorra realized.

Ulquiorra was a little startled by the thought. He had always known the woman was pretty. Practically every guy, with the exception of Kurosaki and the Quincy archer, who both had girlfriends, was trying to get her attention. It wasn´t like Ulquiorra didn´t understand why. The woman had a nicely curved body, long hair in a pretty auburn color, a pretty face, and a nice personality. It was not like that came as a shock to him. But, while the woman had always been pretty, this was the first time he had ever thought she was _beautiful._

While Ulquiorra had concluded this, the song in the woman´s head had seemingly ended, and she was standing still, her arms raised straight into the air in one last elegant move. Almost as if in a trance, his body moved by himself, walking to where she was, standing in front of her, blocking of the sunlight. Almost as if sensing his presence, the woman´s eyelids fluttered, revealing her grey orbs. For a moment, she just stared at him, then almost as if she just saw him, jumped back in surprise, her cheeks flushing with red color. When she spoke, she was stammering the words in embarrassment.

"U-Ulquiorra-kun! I´m so sorry, I didn´t see you there! U-um, did you see that just now?"

Ulquiorra simply nodded, not knowing what to say. He couldn´t see what reason she had to be embarrassed. She was blushing so hard now that her head had the same color as a tomato. Seeing that he didn´t understand, she tried to explain.

"I-I don't usually dance in front of others. It's something my brother and I used to do, but after he died, there wasn´t anyone to dance with, so…"

That was it. Even though the woman´s dance had been elegant, she had still seemed to lack something. Like there was something missing.

She needed a dance partner.

He silently took her hand in his, raising it until it reached chest height, his other hand gently touching her back. If possible, she flushed even more.

"W-what are you doing, Ulquiorra-kun!"

"Being your dance partner, obliviously."

The woman´s eye´s widened with surprise. Then, smiling widely, she took something out of her left ear, and handed it to him.

"I see. Then you need this."

He took the small object in the woman´s hand, and copying her, put it in his ear. Soft music immediately sounded in his ear, surprising him. So this was how she danced with no music. The instrument was a single piano, every note played carefully, though never so much that it slowed down the pace of the music. It was classical, elegant.

Letting the music guide him, he and the woman moved in sync, their hearts keeping up the same pace, staring into each other´s eyes the whole time. Slowly, carefully, he led her around the tiny space they had, following the will of the music. His skin felt electrified where her body touched his. His hands were beginning to get sweaty, and his artificial heart was thumping suspiciously fast. He had to speak to Urahara about getting his gigai checked. This wasn´t normal. He felt anxious, and yet excited. He silently wondered what the feeling was, trying to regain control over his body, to end the spell compelling him into doing things he had never done before.

Such as dancing.

The song slowed down, nearing its end, and they both slowed down with it. The woman looked up at him, her eyes glazed as if she was dreaming. Ulquiorra felt as if he too was caught in a dream, unable to control his own actions. He had a vague feeling that something was wrong; that he had forgot something important. Unable to remember what it was, Ulquiorra was broken out of his reverie when he felt something small and light press on his chest. Looking down, Ulquiorra saw that the woman had laid her head on his chest, leaning slightly on him. Then the music ended on a soft note and they both stopped at the same time. For a while, neither of them said anything. Finally, the woman broke the silence.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra-kun." Her voice was bristling with emotion, and Ulquiorra felt a surge of horror. She was going to cry. He had no idea what to do when humans cried. But, when she looked up at him, she didn´t look sad. She looked happy, though a little embarrassed, a small pink spot on her cheeks, and small tears in her eyes.

"I didn´t do anything special." The woman let out a small laugh at that, looking at him funny.

"Still, thank you, Ulquiorra-kun." Slowly, as if afraid of startling him, she circled her arms around him, drawing him closer, until finally, she engulfed him in gentle hug. A little surprised at first, he slowly put his arms around her small frame, copying what he had seen Kurosaki and that small shinigami do so many times. She tensed for a moment, but then relaxed completely in his arms. For a little while, they stood there, perfectly still. The world had quieted down outside, engulfing them in silence. Then, Ulquiorra suddenly caught a scent in the air, obtrusive and strong.

"Woman?"

"Yes?" Her voice came out as kind of muffled since she had her head pressed against his chest.

"Do you smell something burning?"

Silence.

"Oh my god, the food!" the woman ran back to the stove, and opened the oven. Big, black clouds of smoke gushed out, and seconds later, a high screaming tone filled the room, and water started pouring from the ceiling. Ulquiorra readied himself, thinking that a hollow had attacked, but when he felt no hostile presence, he relaxed. All the while, to woman was frantically running around, alternating between stopping the water from the ceiling , and trying to shut off the screeching sound, which Ulquiorra had now identified as coming from a small machine on the ceiling. Grabbing it, he gave it a quick hit, silencing it forever. In the meantime, the woman had somehow, succeeded in shutting off the water. Walking over to him, she looked apologetically at him. "I´m sorry, Ulquiorra-kun, seems I forgot the food… I´ll just go talk to the landlady, and then we can order some pizza, okay?"

He just nodded, and she smiled at him, seemingly back in her usual happy mood.

"Then I´ll be right back!"

Following her with his eyes until she closed the door behind her, he then turned around to regard the situation. The food stood on the table, burned, wet and ruined. A few places were black with the remainder of the smoke. The room, not to mention him and the woman, was completely drenched with water. The night was definitely ruined.

Looking at his hand, he could still feel a light tingle where her hand had touched his.

So why... did he still feel kind of happy?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the first of a series of short stories I´m planning to make. Since I´m new here, I thought I would start out with oneshots, instead of starting a long story I wouldn´t be able to finish anyway. So, I hope you enjoy this first installment, and if you do, stay tuned for the next chapter. And, lastly, please review! It makes me happy when you do! :)**


	2. A Dog Life

**Hello. This is chapter 2. For those who read my profile, I´m sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. But you know, with different time zones, and the problems has had, this was the best I could do. So, anyways, enjoy! And don´t forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do in no way own Bleach, and I bow before Tite Kubo. That said, I own my own stories.**

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra knew something was wrong when the woman came home. Besides from her normal happy behavior, there was something about her that radiated. She almost ran over to where he sat on the couch reading his book, and stretched out her arms to reveal some foul smelling ball of fur.<p>

"Ulquiorra-kun! Look what I found!"

Ulquiorra looked at the furry ball with disdain. Besides it being incredibly smelly, it was also ragged and dirty, like it had been lying in a trashbin. Ulquiorra eyed it for a bit, and then returned his gaze back at the book.

"You have found an old, dirty carpet. Congratulations."

The woman looked almost angry, like he had offended her.

"Ulquiorra-kun, you dummy! It´s not a carpet, look closer!"

Looking at the ball more closely, Ulquiorra couldn´t see anything, until the thing suddenly moved, and a head popped up from being previously buried in the crook of the woman´s arm. Ulquiorra could now see the contours of a small body. A pair of big brown eyes looked at him, mouth wide open.

"It's a canine."

"No, it's a dog, Ulquiorra-kun."

"Same thing."

The woman looked at him, unsure.

"But canine just sounds so… primitive. And just look at how cute he is!"

Ulquiorra looked at the canine in the woman´s arms again, surveying it. The animal was small and furry. The fur, though dirty, looked smooth and full, like a newborn´s. It could be no more than 4 months old, at most.

"It's dirty, smelly and probably infected with disease. I cannot see how you think that is cute."

"Ulquiorra-kun, you meanie! He can hear you, you know."

"It is animal, woman." Ulquiorra, now a little annoyed with the woman´s irrationality. "It cannot understand me."

"Don´t be so sure of that Ulquiorra-kun. He is a very smart dog. Look!" The woman sat the dirty canine down on the floor in front of her, and it looked up at her, sitting down. The woman bended over, looking down at it with a smile.

"Come on, boy! Let´s show him the trick we worked on!" Stretching out her hand towards the mutt, she said in an encouraging voice:

"Shake hands!"

The small animal lifted one of its small paws and gently put it on top of the woman´s. Then the woman looked back at Ulquiorra, a proud expression on her face, as if the canine had just succeeded at something extremely complicated, and not just a simple trick.

"See, Ulquiorra-kun! He understands me!"

Before Ulquiorra could tell her that it was far more likely that the animal had just reacted to her outstretched hand rather than her words, she continued:

"And if he can learn this just on the walk home, what could he not learn if we just trained him? Things like programming computers, or fight aliens attacking earth! "The woman looked off dreamily in the distance. "Wouldn't that be great, Ulquiorra-kun?"

"I highly doubt that a canine can learn that", Ulquiorra dryly commented.

"Dog, Ulquiorra-kun." The woman corrected him, and then turned her attention back to the small canine, alternating between petting it and cooing at it. Then, she picked it up, and stood again. She walked over to the couch, and stretched out her arms, the canine hanging in front of Ulquiorra. The mutts head at the same height as his, Ulquiorra looked at it for some time, silently contemplating. Then, he looked at the woman again, her happy expression confusing him.

"Here, Ulquiorra-kun, try to hold him for a while."

"And why would I want to do that, woman?"

The woman now looked slightly nervous, but tried to hide it with a smile.

"Just try it, Ulquiorra-kun. You just might like it!"

Ulquiorra highly doubted that. While he had no specific hatred for canines, he didn´t like them either. And, the fact that the mutt was dirty and smelly didn´t help one bit. Not wanting to annoy the woman and risk one of her very rare angry glares, he hesitatingly took the small canine from the woman´s hands. Surprised at how light it was, he held it gently as to not hurt it. The dog trashed wildly in his grip, fervently trying to get closer to him. When he complied, the dog tried to jump up and lick him in the face. Disgusted, Ulquiorra pushed it back, so that it sat on his lap.

"Come on Ulquiorra-kun, try to pet him. His fur is really soft and nice." The woman softly said. Reaching out his hand, he gently let it slide over the fur of the small animal. She was right. It really was soft, even though it was filled with dirt. The animal had gone completely still beneath its hand, its eyes half closed. It looked peaceful.

"See? I knew you two would get along." The woman had moved to sit next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. For some reason he didn´t want to dwell on, his heart sped up. Trying to get his mind away from the strange reaction, he focused his attention on the animal.

"Why would it matter if I liked the mutt or not?" Ulquiorra asked.

He could feel the woman tense beside him. Slowly, as if afraid he would get angry at her, she said:

"Because I thought that if you liked him, maybe we could, you know, keep him?"

Ulquiorra looked at her, a confused expression on his face.

"Why would you want to keep a filthy animal in your house?"

"He´s not filthy. He´s just dirty, a bath would fix that."

"It has nowhere to sleep."

"He can sleep in my room."

"It's probably ridden with disease."

"I´m going to take him to the vet to get vaccinated first thing tomorrow. That is, if you say yes, of course." looking up at him from her position at his shoulder, her eyes unsure and pleading. "Do you? We don´t have to keep him if you don't want to."

Ulquiorra knew he couldn´t say no to her. Those big, pleading eyes looking up at him had him stopped in his tracks. That weird feeling he got every time she was close to him came back at full power. Before he could say anything, however, the woman continued in a soft tone.

"Do you want to know how I found him?"

Surprised at her serious voice, Ulquiorra just nodded.

"I was on my way home from Tatsuki-Chan's house. I walked by the park, and then I saw him. He was sitting in a cardboard box, all alone. It looked like there had been others with him, but apparently someone had picked them up. He was the only one left. No parents, no family. He was all alone in the world." She laughed softly, while still petting the now asleep animal. "Somehow, he reminded me of you."

This surprised Ulquiorra. It was not every day he got compared to a member of the canine family. The woman didn´t seem to notice, however, and just continued.

"He looked like she had been there for a few days already. He was so thin. He wouldn´t have survived much longer if he was left alone."

"I see."

The woman slowly looked up at him.

"You do?"

He did. The woman wasn´t able to leave anyone who was in pain. It was in her nature to always help those who needed it, and never leave them. She had seen the exact same thing in the small mutt that she had somehow seen in him. Longing. Longing for something he didn´t know existed. And she had given it to him. But the most important thing was…

She hadn´t left him. Just like she hadn´t left the mutt.

Sighing, Ulquiorra stood up abruptly, taking the small mutt with him. It stirred in his arms, looking up at him, the movement apparently having woken it up. And even though it was dirty and smelly, Ulquiorra couldn´t help but feel with it. They were alike in but one way. They had both had their lives saved by the woman, and were now bound to her.

Whether they liked it or not.

"Where are you going, Ulquiorra-kun?" The woman looked up at him from her position on the couch. She looked anxious, as if expecting him to be angry at her.

"To the bathroom. If I have to live with a canine, I would prefer it to be clean and not smell like a trash bin."

For a moment she looked at him and the mutt, dumbstruck. Then, a smile slowly made way to her face, until she was practically beaming with happiness. Quickly walking up to him, she kissed him on the cheek once, quickly. Then she looked at him, the happiest he had ever seen her. Surprised, he just looked at her.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra-kun."

"There is no reason to thank me, woman."

The woman just ignored his last remark, and turned to the kitchen.

Ulquiorra turned around to enter the bathroom, when he heard the woman call out to him from the kitchen.

"Oh, and Ulquiorra-kun?"

"Yes, woman?"

"It's a dog." Ulquiorra sighed.

"If you say so, woman."

Then he went to give the "dog" a bath. But not before touching the place on his cheek she had kissed, still feeling it tingle.

Maybe having a dog wouldn´t be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. And once again, don´t forget to review, ´cause it makes my day when you do!<strong>


	3. A Childish Surprise

**Hey there again! This the third installment in my series of onehots "Days in Their Lifes". This came up a bit later than promised. Which there is a plausible expanation for. **

**The thing is... my dog ate it. **

**Nevermind the fact that I don´t own a dog. I´ts totally possible! No? *sigh* Then i suppose I better tell you the truth. I was hit with a slight writers block. It was horrible! For a long time, no matter what I wrote, it would all come out wrong, and I wouldn´t be able to finish it no matter how hard I tried. And did I try! I must have begun at least three fics that never made it past 500 words. But, in the end, all I needed was a good idea, which I luckily got, and my creativity returned.**

**So with that said, please enjoy this new installment, and as always, please remember to review! It makes me happy when you do!**

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra was sitting in the living room, silently reading a book when he heard the woman approaching. She stood for a little while in the doorframe connecting the kitchen and living room. Then, after having stood there silently for a little while, she slowly spoke.<p>

"Ulquiorra-kun?"

Ulquiorra looked up from his book, focusing on her, slightly annoyed. He really didn´t like to be interrupted when he was reading, something the woman knew very well. After he had been to work all day, he enjoyed using the time before dinner to read. Quenching his annoyance, he directed his attention to her.

"What is it, woman?"

At the sound of his voice, the woman looked at him, wide eyed, as if she had forgotten he was there in the time it had taken him to answer.

Ulquiorra examined her closer. She was tiptoeing around the place she stood, looking everywhere in the room but at him. Her cheeks were flushed with blood, and her she was wringing her hands. This was odd. Usually, the woman would be all sunshine and puppies. She was almost never nervous. The last time he had seen her like this was on their wedding day, and that was almost four years ago.

"You, you see, Ulquiorra-kun, I was wondering, I-I mean I have been thinking about…" Seemingly gathering her courage, the woman directed her eyes off the floor, where they had been plastered for the whole conversation, to look him in the eyes. Her expression was that of extreme concentration and determinance. When she spoke, it was without stutter.

"Ulquiorra-kun, do you like kids?"

Ulquiorra just stared at her. What else was he supposed to do? Even though the woman had a habit of asking the weirdest questions at the weirdest times, this was unprecedented. So, he simply stared at her like she was an alien from some other planet. The woman was looking at him, and he could see the self-confidence and determination from before quickly disappearing from her face. She started wringing her hands again, her uncertain gaze meeting his confused eyes.

"Ulquiorra-kun? Is something wrong?"

Ulquiorra snapped out of the reverie of questions inside his head. The woman´s question had literally left him dumbstruck, something no one had ever done to him before. Quickly gathering his wits, he regarded the woman in front of him.

"What do you mean "do you like kids?" woman?"

"W-well", she began, her voice trembling." For example, do you like Nel-chan?"

This made Ulquiorra wonder. While he didn´t really love the former espada, he didn´t dislike her either. He had only met the little child arrancar a few times since the Kurosaki couple adopted her. Sometimes, the woman offered to babysit her for the Kurosaki´s. And while the woman had a hard time letting go of her at the end of the day, for Ulquiorra babysitting the kid always meant having to clean the whole house as a result of the food fights that somehow always ensued whenever she stayed over.

But, while cleaning up was hard work, any excuse not to eat the woman´s experiments and order pizza was a blessing. In that sense, the kid was fine.

"I have nothing against the Kurosaki´s problem child, if that´s what you mean. Though I fail to see what you can use that information for."

The woman looked slightly encouraged by his response. Leaning forward, she looked at him even more intently.

"Then Ulquiorra-kun, please answer this seriously." She gulped slightly before continuing. "Have you ever thought about, you know, having kids on your own?"

"No."

It wasn´t a lie. Ulquiorra had never thought about having children before. Living in the vast deserts of Hueco Mundo, the thought of starting a family couldn´t have been farther from his mind. Even after moving to the human world to be with the woman, the idea of having children on his own had never crossed his mind. But, at the sight of the woman´s crestfallen expression, he was starting to think it was the wrong response. She leaned back into the chair, refusing to look him in the eyes.

He waited for a minute, silently waiting, expecting the woman to revert back to her usual bubbly self, for her to turn and smile at him like she always did. But, time passed, and the only thing she did was to stare at the floor. Then, just when he was thinking about saying something, he saw her shoulders quake almost unnoticeably. Then he realized.

She was crying. The woman was crying.

In the blink of an eye Ulquiorra was at her side. Looking at her face, he saw the small trails of water on her cheeks, and the small tears building up in her eyes. He felt an almost indescribable feeling of guilt coming over him. The woman never cried, unless it was something really serious, which just made it all worse. For a moment, he just stood there, not knowing what to do. Then, he slowly reached out and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Woman, what´s wrong?"

She turned to look at him through bangs of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes, shielding her. Her eyes were still moist with tears. She bravely tried to muster a smile when she saw him looking at her intensely.

"I-It's nothing, Ulquiorra-kun. I-I just got something in my eyes, tha-that´s all."

"You´re lying."

Even if she hadn´t been stuttering, Ulquiorra would have known it. At twenty-eight, the woman was still like an open book, her emotions showing on her face easily. And right now, she was most definitely lying. Something he said had made her sad, and as such, it was his responsibility to find out what it was and apologize. If it had been anyone else crying, he probably wouldn´t have cared, but this was _her._

"Something is obviously bothering you", he said. "Was it something I did?"

She hesitated for a bit, and then fervently shook her head. But that moment of hesitation had been enough for Ulquiorra.

"So it was something I did, after all."

The woman tried to protest, but he silenced her with a hand.

"What is it?" He sighed. "If it´s about the Kurosaki´s, I apologize for calling her a problem child."

The woman shook her head strongly. "It wasn´t that, Ulquiorra-kun."

"Then what was it?"

She still refused to answer him, which aggravated Ulquiorra somehow. How was he supposed to know what to apologize for if she wouldn´t tell him?

"Woman", he said slowly to contain his temper. "Just tell me already."

"It´s because you don´t want kids!"

Time froze. Ulquiorra stared incredulously at the woman, the gears in his head turning at full speed. So this was what it was all about? The woman had gone back to staring at the floor. For while, neither of them said anything. Then, the woman broke the silence.

"I´m sorry for yelling at you Ulquiorra-kun, it´s just… You didn´t even need to think about it. And here, I-I´m already…"

"I never said that."

The woman looked at him, surprised.

"Huh?"

"I never said that I didn´t want kids."

The woman in front of him looked up at him again through straws of golden hair.

"But you said-;

"You asked me if I had ever thought about having kids. I haven´t. I never said anything about not wanting them." he looked at her pointingly. "You simply jumped to conclusions."

"Then, Ulquiorra-kun, I´ll ask again." The woman was back to gazing intensely at him. She had apparently cheered up a little, even if she still looked like she was somewhat on the edge. "Do you, or do you not, want kids?"

Ulquiorra leaned back into the couch, putting a hand under his chin, contemplating her question for a minute. He didn´t like the way this conversation had gone. It was supposed to just be another of the woman´s curious questions. Normally, this would be over the moment he answered her, but somehow, his had developed into something endlessly complicated. Why did it matter so much if he wanted kids anyway? Did he? No matter how hard he tried, Ulquiorra couldn´t picture himself raising a kid, much less his own. He wouldn't know what to do.

Though, looking at the woman, Ulquiorra realized that she would be the perfect mother. She was sweet, loving and caring. Everything he wasn´t. She loved kids, and even worked in a daycare, whereas he worked in library, simply because that way, he wouldn´t have to talk with other people as much as other jobs. He was quiet, didn´t really like to be with anyone other than the woman, not to mention bad at showing emotions. Not exactly the ideal father figure.

But still… when he tried to picture it… a small child, with hair colored like the woman´s, a light strawberry blonde, and his eyes, a dark green, looking up at him, smiling, he felt a strange kind of… longing. And even though Ulquiorra still wasn´t able to understand emotions as well as the woman, he suddenly had a feeling that having a child of his own wouldn't be so bad at all.

The woman was still looking at him, a concentrated look on her face. He sighed once, and then looked her in the eyes.

"I´m not… objected to the idea."

This was as good a confirmation that she would ever get from him. For a minute she just stared at him, as if struggling to understand what he had said. Then, a smile slowly spread on her face as she began to understand. In a second, she threw herself at him, pressing her mouth harshly unto his. Surprised, he fell back, holding her to make sure they didn´t fall off the couch. He kissed back, masking his confusion. What was happening? First she was nervous, then she was crying, and now she was happy? This was strange, even for her.

In the meantime, the woman had let go of him, untangled her lips from his, and got up from the couch. Using her hands to straightening some imaginary crease on her clothes, she smiled apologetically at him, a small tint of red on her cheeks.

"I´m sorry about that Ulquiorra-kun, I´ve just been so nervous of what you´d say… I´ll go finish dinner now."

Ulquiorra nodded, not knowing what else to do. Although he was happy that everything was back to normal, he still felt as if there was something the woman hadn´t told him. Resigning himself to the fact that she would only tell when she felt like it, he simply asked:

"What are we having?"

She turned her head to answer at him.

"Yakiniku. I made a bit much, but I think that´s fine." She smiled at him, her voice getting softer . "I have to eat for two now anyway."

Then with one last strange look at him, she disappeared through the door to the kitchen. Ulquiorra got back on the couch and picked up his book, looking forward to get back to his reading. However, he had only just opened the book when her words hit him. He froze.

"_I have to eat for two now anyway…"_

The book slipped from his hands and hit the floor with a soft thud.

"_Eat for two…"_

He turned to stare at the doorway to the kitchen. He could hear the sizzling sound of food cooking, and the woman´s soft humming.

"_Two…"_

Getting up from the couch, his brain still working on overdrive, he made his way to the kitchen. Rounding the corner, he saw the woman standing in front of the stove, still softly humming while she cooked. Quietly he made his way, until he stood right behind her. He embraced her from behind, slowly to make sure she wasn´t frightened. She stiffened for only a second, and then relaxed in his arms. Ulquiorra wasn´t really the touchy-feely type and voluntary physical contact on his side was a rarity. Lowering one of his hands to place on her belly, he felt a small, almost unnoticeable bump. Still trying to gather himself from the shock, he broke the silence.

"How long have you… I mean, how far are you…?

"I went to the doctor today. He said I´m two months along." She turned to look at him, a happy and slightly anxious expression on her face. " So… What do you think?"

Ulquiorra didn´t answer her. Instead, he gently turned her around so she faced him. Keeping one hand on her belly, he gently held her chin with the other.

"I love you."

He said it, and then kissed her. And after that, he just held her in his arms. For a long time. So long that the food burned to a crisp.

But that didn´t matter to Ulquiorra. He was far too occupied by the image of a small child with amber golden hair and green emerald eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>That´s it folks! Thanks for reading, and again, please review!<strong>


End file.
